ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones
The 19th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Black Panther / T’Challa ** Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Wasp / Hope Van Dyne ** Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *** She-Hulk / Jennifer “Jen” Walters *** A-Bomb / Ricky Jones *** Skaar *** Red-Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross Supporting Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix Entity ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Miss Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Madame Web / Julia Carpenter (first appearance) ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Bill * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot * X-Men ** Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier ** Wolverine / James “Logan” Howlett ** Jean Grey ** Cyclops / Scott Summers ** Emma Frost ** Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner ** Rogue / Anna Marie ** Storm / Ororo Munroe ** Beast / Dr Hank McCoy Villains * Uranus (first appearance) ** Thanos (voice only) (resurrected as Uranus) ** Ultron (voice only) (resurrected as Uranus) * Hyperion (death) Other Characters * Nova Prime (mentioned only) * Doctor Strange / Dr. Stephen Strange * Heimdall * Iron Man 2099 / Andros Stark (first appearance) (cameo) * Spider-Man 2099 / Miguel O’Hara (cameo) * Sergeant America / Steve Rogers Noir (first appearance) (cameo) * Joe Fixit / Bruce Banner Noir (cameo) * Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales (cameo) * Ultimate Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * Thor / Jane Foster (cameo) * Phoenix / Jean Grey (cameo) * World War Hulk / Bruce Banner (first appearance) (cameo) * Korg (cameo) * Unnamed S.W.O.R.D. Agents Plot In an unknown planet, S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. units commissioned by Agent Bill are intercepting fallen member of the Squadron Supreme Hyperion, who had recovered (although not completely) some degree of his powers and is trying to avoid capture. Right before he is arrested, however, Hyperion has his lifeforce drained by an unknown artifact which creates a monstrous alien figure resembling Thanos and Ultron and has their both minds. The alien introduces himself as Uranus and announces his plan to seek the Infinity Stones and take over the universe. As the flies out of the cosmos, Bill has one of the agents alert HQ and the Avengers of the new threat which approaches. In the Avengers Tower, the Avengers and New Avengers are contacted by Commissioner Stacy, who had received Agent Bill’s message and warnings of Uranus’ coming to Earth. The heroes get help from the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men, who had also been warned about Uranus by Professor Xavier and Nova Prime. While the others prepare to battle Uranus, Captain America has Spider-Man’s team secure the Infinity Stones and keep them away from the alien. While the others do so, the Web Warriors (Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Kid Arachnid and Scarlet Spider) and the Phoenix Five (Phoenix Princess, Firestar, Iron Phoenix, Scarlet Witch and Sun-Eagle) are approached by Agent Hill, who gives them another mission they are needed for. The heroes prepare for battle while they clear the civilians out. Just then, Uranus, followed by an army of Cyborg Chitauri, reveals himself and prepares for battle as well. While the others deal with the Cyborg Chitauri, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk and Star-Lord battle Uranus himself. Meanwhile, the Web Warriors and the Phoenix Five, answering the mission Hill gave them, infiltrate Trask Industries, where Bolivar Trask, the original designer of the Sentinel Program, hides special files containing a deep secret about the Infinity Stones. After overcoming numerous traps, the groups apprehend Trask, achieve the files and deliver them to Fury’s agent, who is apparently the only one who knows how to make sure the Stones will stay safe from wrong hands. Back in the battle, Uranus gains the upperhand on his fight against Stark, Logan, Quill and Hulk. Right before he can finish them, he is stopped by the New Avengers, whom he knows they have the Stones. After another great fight, Iron Man (with help from Iron Spider, Iron Phoenix, Black Widow, Beast and Rocket Raccoon), build an hyperdimensional portal generator which sends the Cyborg Chitauri to another dimension. Uranus attempts to fight back, but is forced into the portal by Spider-Man, Thor, Cyclops and Groot. Back in the Avengers Tower, the Avengers discuss about a plan to permanently keep the stones from being taken over any other cosmic threat desiring their power. Spider-Man comes up with a single one: to link them together with the six pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, an ancient artifact which used to be the main container of the Stones before Thanos broke it in pieces and tried to take over their power with the Infinity Gauntlet. They arrive in the Nest of Helios, where they get this help from one the strangest, but still closest of Director Fury's agents: the dimensional sorceress Madame Web, who has the heroes split in six small teams led by Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Thor and Hulk, one with each stone and, with the aid of Doctor Strange and Heimdall and the power of the Siege Perilous, prepare to travel through the dimensions the pieces of the Tablet are located in. The event is also being observed by the residents of the dimensions (Iron Man and Spider-Man from 2099 Universe, Sergeant America and Joe Fixit from Noir Universe, Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy from Ultimate Universe, Logan from Dying Earth Universe, Thor (Jane Foster) and Phoenix (Jean Grey) from Post-Civil War Universe and Hulk and Korg from World War Universe). As he watches the heroes being transported into the dimensions, Fury whispers: “Good luck, Avengers.”. “''To Be Continued…” '''Continuity' Previous Episodes * Bill is still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. since Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism was separated from him in Spectrums. * Hyperion has recovered some part of his powers since he lost them in Avengers Underground and Burning Hearts. Next Episodes * The story continues in the The Infinity Saga, Part 2 series, a series of six episodes directly set after Part: 1 and set before ''Part 3''. Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time